Ice, Ice Baby
by Sesshy's Angel
Summary: She is 18, Goddess of Ice, gorgeous, and strong. What could possibly go wrong? Trust me, much more than this girl can handle. SessKag rated for language
1. DISCLAIMER

THIS IS MY **DISCLAIMER** FOR EACH OF MY STORIES!

I do **NOT own InuYasha** and the rest of the characters that I might use. ONLY the people that are unknown to you are my OWN PERSONAL characters. You might be able to use them if you ask for permission along with some story settings.

You oh-so-great (**NOT**) writer… Sesshy's Angel

AND! If any questions that are needed to be answered, just use a review and also tell me if there are any mistakes…

AND ALL WRITERS LIKE A REVIEW! …. I think they do at least…

I ACCEPT FANART AND FLAMES ALSO!


	2. 1: Information

Hello. I will try to continue Changing is Inevitable, but I doubt I will finish it, but I will try. This story is a new one that I think I'll be working on for a while, most likely for another year possibly. But don't worry, I will try to post it, I think I already have some chapters finished and I have shot stories I want to try out.

SUMMARY: She is 18, Goddess of Ice, gorgeous, and strong. What could possibly go wrong? Trust me, much more than this girl can handle. (Sess/Kag) rated for language

PAIRINGS: Sesshomaru/Kagome Sango/Miroku InuYasha/my character and many others… I think

Ice, Ice Baby

Chapter 1, Information

"Retarded bag," I muttered as I exited the well. I pushed the bag over the rim and then climbed up the vines. To bad I couldn't use my powers.

I sat on the lip of the well and thought about what my Mother, well, was mother, just told me.

Flash Back 

I walked down to the well because my birthday was tonight and I wanted to be with my family.

InuYasha didn't stop me because he was nowhere in sight.

While walking towards the well, I overheard InuYasha talking to someone so I hide in some bushes nearby where InuYasha and Ms. Clay Ass was

"What is my reincarnation to you, my love?" Kikyo asked InuYasha right after their heated kiss.

"She is nothing but a mere copy of you," InuYasha said about to pull her into another kiss.

"What will you wish for with the Shikon No Tama once it is complete?" Kikyo asked.

"I will wish that you had all your souls back," InuYasha said and then pulled her into a heated kiss. Then their hands started to roam each other's body.

"I'm going to be scarred the rest of my life," I whispered with venom. I quickly turned towards the well. A couple months ago I finally gave up my run after InuYasha. What was the use trying to get a guy that runs after a clay ass on two wooden sticks?

No use wasting tears on that jerk ass. I walked to the well with no tears or a broken heart: I was over my long time crush on that pup. I jumped into the well and was greeted with a roof over my head. I quickly climbed the ladder on the side of the well then and opened the door. I was welcomed to my world with the bright shining sun though it would have been better if there were still the scent of untouched nature

Walking to the door, I thought about what I was going to do with my life. The Shikon was nearing finished and college was going to be on my list. Which one do I take? Do I want to stay in the feudal era with Shippo and the others? Or do I want to get a master degree in medical with college and the normal teenage life along with parties and the cute senior guys?

"Kagome!" my mom said as I entered the house. "There is something I must tell you."

"Yes?" I answered placing my bag near the couch.

"You might want to sit down for this," she said motioning towards the sofa near the coffee table. I took the seat and took a sip of the coffee she handed to me before I took my seat.

"So what is this about? Shouldn't I be celebrating my 18th birthday?" I asked taking another sip.

"Kagome, you are not who you think you are," she started. "You are not my real child. I found you in the well when Souta's father was still alive."

"So you are saying that you found me in the well?" I asked.

"Yes, Kagome," she answered. "My husband and I took you in as our own because you were only about 5 months at the time."

"Did you just find me?" I asked again. My mind was reeling, but nothing was on the line.

"I did find a letter and a book," my adoptive mom said as she pulled out a good-sized book along with a worn looking letter. "Here is the letter," she said handing it to me.

Dear Miko of this well,

This is my child, Kagome. Please take care of her as your own. She is the Ice Goddess. She has a destiny to fulfill but she isn't to know till her 18th. Please do not tell her any time sooner. Give her the book that is also here with this letter. It maybe in a type of writing you won't know, but she will. She will read the book and know what to do.

I will be forever in debt to you.

Sign,

Concerned Ice

I looked up from the letter. "So you have no clue who this lady is?" I asked.

"No clue," she said shaking her head.

I reached for the book with caution. Once my fingers came into contact with the rough surface, I felt a shock go though me like lightening. The book flipped open with an unknown force: I guess I was accepted. I knew what the first page said, which surprised me. I didn't even know what language this was.

Although I was excited about this new adventure that I must start, the first of my things to do, didn't sound to comforting.

"What does it say?" my adoptive mother asked.

"I have to return to the past and never return," I answered looking straight at her eyes with my blurred eyes. "I can't ever see you again."

"Oh Kagome," she said pulling me into a comforting embrace. Her eyes were rimmed with fresh tears. "You should go now. You know how I feel about good-byes."

"O.k.," I said grabbing my bag as I went slowly up the stairs. I packed a lot of the clothes, my most favorite things such as a photo or two of Souta, my 'mother;, and grandpa. When I thought I packed enough clothes, I started down the stairs. "I'll be leaving now. I hope we can still be in touch."

"I'll find away Kagome," my mother said as we shared one last hug.

End Flashback

"What am I going to tell everyone?" I asked myself, still on the well's lip. "I'll just have to keep this a secret."

I pulled out the book I was given and looked at the second page. It had a spell on how to reveal my true form. I stood with the book and chanted the spell. I sure hoped that no one was witnessing this. But with each change, I felt pain quickly course though my veins.

My head hurt for my growing hair and my eyes stung as if poison touched it. My nose twitched and my ears rang with unheard noises. My back felt as if an ogre came crashing down on me along with my other body parts in pain. But as quickly as it came, the pain all vanished in a minute leave some changes.

I then felt my senses increase. I could smell better, my eyesight wasn't that bad, and my hearing: I could hear the village going on with their daily work.

I could hear a stream, where I went next. I walked to the stream and looked into the water to find a different me. I was still wearing my school outfit, which didn't look right on me now.

My eyes have turned baby blue with a tint of lilac. My once black hair now had silver streaks and was down to my knees. There were markings on me too. I have a baby blue snowflake on the middle of my forehead. I have also grown a couple inches, making me the same height as Sango.

"Wow," was all I could say. My body had also filled out in all the right spaces, making me have the image every girl wants and making every model jealous and green in envy. I quickly dug though my bag and pulled out some dark blue Capri jeans and a two-inch baby blue tank top that stuck to me no matter where I turned.

"This will surely make some heads turn," I said looking back at the book. It also had a spell about hiding the marking on the forehead. I chanted the spell and watched as is faded. I picked up my bag and then walked to the noisy village. I entered the hut to see Sango and Kaede talking about medicine.

"Hey Sango, Kaede," I said as I took a seat in the corner with my bag.

"Kagome," Sango said looking wide-eyed at me. "You- your hair! What did you do to it!"

"…"

"I just love it!" Sango said jumping over to me and ran her fingers though it.

"Glad you like it," I said.

"Why did ye change your hair?" Kaede asked.

"I… I just felt like I needed a change," I answered lamely. I picked up my book once Sango returned to Kaede and talked.

"What are you reading?" Sango asked. "It doesn't look like one of your text books to me."

"Its not," I answered still looking at the third page.

"What is it then?" Sango asked.

"I have no clue," I answered. This next page said that I needed to train. The following pages told me how to use a sword, improve my aiming, learn to fight hand-to-hand, and lots more styles of defense. "Wow."

"What?" Sango asked looking at me.

"Oh, nothing," I said. "Where are Miroku and Shippo?"

"Miroku is training and Shippo is watching," Sango answered. "InuYasha said that we should take a couple months for training. We might need it to face Naraku," Sango said saying his name like it caused her mouth to burn.

"O.k. I'll be training too," I answered and walked out the hut. "Don't worry about me if I don't return till late."

I walked out the hut and hear Sango say o.k. with my hearing. I jogged over to where I heard Miroku practicing his staff on a poor tree.

"Hey Miroku," I said. Miroku looked at me and almost fell over.

"Why, Lady Kagome," Miroku said. "What did you do to your hair?"

"You like it?" I asked giving a slight giggle at his face. "There is something in my time girls call hair extensions that can increase the length of my hair and also a substance people use to change the color." I didn't know why I explained a false answer, but I know for sure that was a great lie.

"Momma!" Shippo said attaching himself to me. "I though you said you wouldn't be back until tomorrow."

"I thought so too," I said hugging him. "But I guess things have come up. Well, I guess I'll leave you to your training," I said and left while Shippo returned to watching Miroku.

I walked far enough from InuYasha, the village, and Miroku to a quiet clearing. I set the book on a fallen log and flipped it open. What caught my eye was on how to use my ice powers in arrow form. It told me how to form ice arrows and an ice bow just in seconds.

"That could come in handy," I muttered to myself. I tried the first try and it really worked, even though I didn't know how ice could bend like the bow did. I practiced shooting the unlimited supply of arrows and watched as I kept hitting my target, which surprised me. I usually didn't make it right on target. I bet that if I were to have a shoot off with Kikyo, she wouldn't stand a chance.

It was when I heard InuYasha shouting my name I noticed that it was almost sunset. I quickly made the bow and arrow disappear. I grabbed my book and ran as fast as I could to the hut so InuYasha wouldn't know where I was. I had covered my scent before I went to that spot.

"Where were- what did you do to your hair?" InuYasha almost yelled.

"Don't like?" I simply said and walked into the hut. I could feel InuYasha's eyes follow my every curve as I moved. Once I took a seat, I placed the book in my bag before anyone could take a really good look at it.

"Dinner will be ready soon," Kaede said stirring some soup.

"I'll be at the hot spring not to far from here," I said standing with my soaps. "Want to come with me Sango?"

"No thanks Kagome," Sango said. "I'll keep a eye on Miroku for you."

"Don't forget InuYasha too," I said with a smirk. Sango had known that InuYasha was watching my moves.

"Why would I want to look at your body when I have Kikyo?" InuYasha said crossing arms and turning his head.

"Whatever," I said and walked towards the spring. I was really tired right now and all I wanted to do was soak in some warm water.

When I reached the hot spring, I set my things on the edge and checked to make sure there weren't any peeping toads. Thankfully, there weren't. I quickly striped my clothes and slip into the warm, welcoming water.

"This is too much for a girl to handle," I said to myself as I relaxed in the water. I hunted for the jewel shards, I am going to have to face Naraku soon, I've been though many heart brakes because of InuYasha, I had some of my souls sucked out of me, been attacked by many demons, have to deal with a possessive wolf prince, and now I have to complete my destiny even though I don't know what it is along with the powers of a Ice Princess. I don't even know my real parents or why I became the Ice Princess. "Where is my stash of chocolate when I need it."

I then started scrubbing my skin and washed my new silver streaked hair. Once I rinsed out my hair and finished my relaxing bath, I put on some pajamas I got from the future. It was a solid baby blue nightgown that went to my knees and the straps were just simple strings. I braided my hair once I wrung it out good, and pulled it over my right shoulder. I slipped on some slippers I also took from the future and went back to the hut with my supplies.

When I was walking back, I heard the village going quiet with my hearing and the smell of the forest near was pleasant. I just loved my new changes. If InuYasha knew that I could hear him now, he would be dead, but I rather not tell him.

I walked into the hut when the moon finally came out. The new moon was coming; InuYasha was going to be human soon. I found my book not in my bag and everyone in a corner of the room. I quietly walked up to them with my scent covered so InuYasha and Shippo didn't know where I was. They couldn't hear me both because my steps weren't so hard now and my breathing was blending in with everyone else's.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked right as I stuck my head in between Sango and Miroku's head which both were bending over my book.

They all jumped ten feet in the air and screamed so loud that Souta could probably hear them on the other side of the well.

"Kagome!" Sango said placing a hand on her wild beating heart. "You scared me!"

"I did, didn't I?" I asked as I bent over and picked up my book. It was opened to the first page. "What were you guys doing with me book?"

InuYasha was glaring daggers at me and Shippo was just jumping on my shoulder. Sango and Miroku were looking nervously at each other.

"We were just curious Lady Kagome," Miroku said. "You did indeed scare us all."

"I'm sorry for scaring you all," I said as I hugged the book to my chest. "But it isn't nice to go looking though my things without permission. I would've let you see it if you really wanted to see it."

"What is the point wench, if we can't even read it?" InuYasha said talking a seat in a corner with Tetsusaiga in his arms.

"Well still," I said placing the book in my bag. "It isn't for the public to see right now nor do I want anyone else to know it is in my possession."

"What is it though, Momma?" Shippo asked.

"It is a gift," I said.

"By who?" Sango asked.

"Don't know," I answered.

"How can you not know?" Sango asked.

"Don't know," I answered again. "And I don't really care. All I know is that it is important for me to keep it a secret and it my cost my life if I loss it."

"I didn't know ye were here," Kaede said entering the hut with some herbs. "But I did hear all of ye screaming."

"That was because that bitch," InuYasha said pointing at me. "Right there, scared the shit out of us."

"Kagome?" Kaede said questioning. "Why would Kagome do that?"

"We were looking at her book," Sango asked.

"What book?" Kaede said. I pulled out my book and turned the cover to her. "Where did ye get that?"

"It was a gift," I answered handing it to her. She flipped though the book and stared at it.

"What language is this child?" Kaede asked.

"I really don't know," I answered. "But I know that I can read it."

"That doesn't make sense," Miroku said. "You don't know what language it is but you know how to read it?"

"It's the total truth," I said holding up my hand and then Kaede handed back my book. "Can I eat something now? I'm kind of hungry."

"Sure child," Kaede said and then gave me a bowl of soup. Once I finished that, everyone decided that we will train tomorrow and went to sleep. When everyone was asleep, including InuYasha, I got out of the sleeping bag I shared with Shippo and went outside with my book. I couldn't sleep. There was to many things on my mind right now.

I jumped up to a tree branch that was nearly ten feet above me, which really surprised me. What am I now, a cat demon? I hope not. That would make my life more difficult.

I sat on the tree branch and read the next page with the light from the shining moon. This page was like the others. It was based on how to use a sword though. I didn't have a sword. I'll just have to asked InuYasha if we could visit Totousai. Once I finished that page, I looked at the other. It showed me the moves on how to fight hand-to-hand. Maybe if I could get good enough, I might ask Sango to spar against me.

I kept studying the stances and what not to do. It was pretty confusing but once I read it about five times, I think I nailed it, well, in my head at least. I then jumped down to the ground and walked in the hut. Everyone was still sound asleep. I slipped my book in my bag and sneaked in between Shippo and my sleeping bag. I fell into a world of dreams once I laid my head on the makeshift pillow.

Dream

I opened my eyes to the dream world my mind had created to find a green field with only a few trees. I stood in my spot as I spotted a bright light appear a couple yards away from me. It formed into a human being, or at least that's what I think it is.

"Lady Kagome," she said as she bowed, her cream-colored hair falling over her shoulders.

"Yes," I answered. "Who are you and why are you in my dreams?"

"Lady Kagome," she stated as she began rising. Her hair fell back into place, ending around mid-back. She was the same height as me and filled in right too. If she lived in Greek, she would be mistaken for a goddess upon seeing what she was wearing.

"Please drop the title," I said interrupting. "I don't like the formality."

"As you wish Kagome," it said leveling her head with mine. "I'm Mayura and I'm hear to tell you information."

"What kind of information?"

"Information that is needed to be told," she said. "I am your servant now."

"Under whose orders?" I asked.

"Under the 7 sages," she answered. "You were created by the 7 sages to protect the Shikon No Tama but something went wrong and you were accidentally sent to the future. The jewel was given to Kikyo because there was a rumor she was the best miko to trust. They trusted her and now look what happened to the jewel."

"But the jewel problem isn't really her fault," I said. "I shattered the jewel."

"But she is the one that fell for the trap. She was too blind to see that the InuYasha who attacked her was really Naraku," Mayura said. "You can't say that, that wasn't her fault."

"O.k.," I said. "Is there any other information that is need to be told to me?"

"Yes. I suppose that you are learning from the book that was given you."

"Yes."

"Well, the book is The Book of 7 Angels. You mustn't loss it or let it be in another's possession. No one else but the 7 sages and I know what powers it holds. Not even Naraku, who has been trying to find out this information. As you learn this information and practice it, here in this dream world the 7 sages themselves will test you of that skill. If not then a servant will test against you and then another night they test you."

"So are you here to test me?" I asked.

"Correct," she said and then jumped back and formed a regular bow and arrow. I quickly formed one myself, but in ice. She shot the first arrow as I dodged it. We continued our little dance of shooting and dodging for hours. We were both sweating like pigs and dang tired.

It wasn't until about five hours of this when I finally got her. My arrow was sailing straight towards her. It would've hit her right in the heart if I hadn't stopped it in mid-air, which I learned when I was about to hit a bird with my arrow.

"Wow," she said and dropped to the ground to her knees. "No one has ever beaten me but Mayuko."

"It is always a first for everything," I said breathlessly as I made the bow and arrow disappear and followed her to the ground. "I never in my life had I even though I would be learning all this."

"So what do you want to do now?" Mayura asked. "I wasn't expecting you to beat me."

"I guess we could talk," I suggested. So that is what we did. We talked about random things and eventually created a friendly bond.

"So I guess I'll see you next time?" I asked.

"I guess so," she said with a smile. "I'll just have to warn you, the sage with hand-to-hand is very hard to beat."

"I'm sure I'll do fine," I said with a smile.

"Bye Kagome!" Mayura said as my dream world faded.

End Dream

Welcome readers to my fourth posted story/writing. If you guys have any drawings or fanart, please send me some. I am REALLY a bad artist and would like to see what you guys think Kagome looks like. Also, most of my chapters will be long.


End file.
